


common knowledge

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Kiss, angst ig, but here we go, gets fluffy dw, i haven’t proof read this, its probably a mess idk, markhyuck focus, marks a bit of an idiot, side Norenmin, side chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: donghyuck has been harbouring the same feelings for mark for four years, and it all comes down to mark proclaiming a complete lie for it to come out.





	common knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably a mess sorry but anyways we love gays

it’s common knowledge that mark and donghyuck are inseparable. mark rarely leaves donghyuck side, meaning donghyuck rarely leaves his. they’re best friends, roommates, and it seems as if everyone knows a secret that they don’t.  
‘they’ might be a bit generalised. a secret that mark, specifically, doesn’t know.

it was pure luck that they were roomed together at university. pure, fortunate luck. they’d been best friends since the age of fourteen when mark had found donghyuck sobbing in the bathrooms of their high school after his boyfriend of the time broke up with him over text. mark took him out, bought him hot chocolate and there hadn’t been a moment where they hadn’t been together since, even four and a half years later. it’s not a surprise that donghyuck ended up falling for mark. it was a regular thing for them to kiss eachother on the cheek or the forehead or the nose to say goodbye, as it was for donghyuck to climb into mark’s bed on an evening because he feels comforted by the olders arms wrapped around his middle with his breath hitting his skin. they held hands when they were together and they took eachother to the other’s family events. donghyuck’s parents adored mark, the younger joking frequently that they possibly loved him more than they loved donghyuck himself, to which mark rolled his eyes and proclaimed it was impossible everytime. renjun refuses to go out with just the two of them in fear of becoming a third wheel, because even the two boys in question knew that would probably happen. they acted more as a couple than jaemin, jeno and renjun did- who were in an actual relationship (this might be an exaggeration- everyone knows they’re sickeningly smitten for eachother).   
so, it’s unsurprising that, on one friday night of their friend’s weekly movie nights, the question was asked.  
“so, are you sure you aren’t in a relationship?” chenle had asked with a smile on his face.  
“i think we’d know if we were in a relationship, lele,” donghyuck replied without hesitation, the response being far too rehearsed for it to be false, at this point.  
“yeah, i think the fact i’m straight might contribute to that.”  
“oh, markles. i cant believe you’re still tying to convince yourself you’re a het. you’re so cute,” jaemin reaches over to pinch mark’s cheeks when he said that, but mark protested.  
“no, i really am.”  
“alright, mark.”

donghyuck felt a bit sour after that. he and mark would usually sit on one end of the sofa with two blankets, a red fleece one wrapped around their shoulders and the other fluffy teddy bear-ish one over their bodies as their limbs were entangled. jaemin, jeno and renjun sat on the kind-of-arm-chair-kind-of-not seat, jaemin sitting in the middle and the other two fussing over him until they got comfortable and gave him the attention he needed, using a queen sized duvet with some kind of fluffy covering on. chenle and jisung would sit on the floor against the wall, chenle leaning his head on jisung a shoulder and jisung resting his head on top with the checkered blanket encircling them.   
tonight, however, was different on mark and donghyuck’s end of the room. donghyuck had placed himself as far away from mark as he could on the sofa, staring at whatever shitty film jisung had chosen without paying attention and biting the nail or his thumb. mark was a bit confused and undoubtedly dejected, hands resting on his lap where they’d usually be carding though donghyuck’s strands of hair. he reached over to squeeze his best friend’s knee, a silent “what’s up?” to which the boy in question met his eyes and just shook his head as a decline. 

this went on for the whole of the movie. donghyuck registered that it was scott pilgrim closer to the middle of the movie when he tuned in for five minutes, but the whole movie he spent gnawing at his nails. he didn’t have any left by the time it had ended, nor did he have any recollection of what happened in the movie. the three boys on the smaller couch had fallen asleep at some point, jaemin’s head tucked under jeno’s chin and renjun still grasping his boyfriend’s hand. jisung was stroking patterns on the back of chenle’s hands with his thumb.  
“go and take jisung’s room, we’ll use mine. they can stay in here.” donghyuck just nodded as a thank you. 

donghyuck was, of course, aware that jisung had one bed. however, the fact that it was a single and he was pissed at mark for no rightful reasons made him a bit more irritated. he silently climbed into the bed as far into the wall as he could, bringing the duvet to his chin over his shoulder. mark climbed in behind him and as much as he knew donghyuck was upset, he still grabbed him and pulled him to his chest.  
“get the fuck off me-“  
“not ‘til you tell me what’s wrong,” mark had his face pressed into the curve of where the younger boys neck meets his shoulder so his voice was a bit muffled.  
“it’s nothing, i’m just really tired,” it was a blatent lie, and mark knew that.  
“you’re not good at talking on a night. sleep it off and tell me in the morning. i’m your best friend, you’re supposed to tell me this.”  
“yeah.”  
“goodnight, hyuck,” mark lay a kiss on donghyuck’s skin, who hummed in response.

 

donghyuck barely slept. he was focused on mark’s arms, mark’s legs entrapping his, mark’s breath on his neck, mark’s hair tickling his skin every so often, mark’s scent, mark.   
he knew he didn’t really have a reason to be angry. he knew mark was straight, he just thought he was... an exception? he supposed it wasn’t his fault though. in his defence, the way mark behaved with him wasn’t exactly strictly heterosexual. it got to an hour as to where the sun began pouring into the room, giving it an ambient goldish hue- donghyuck seemed to be getting quite poetic in his sleep deprived state. he knew mark would pester him when he inevitably woke up and he thought he may as well tell him just what’s been bothering him- it’s not the first time he’s been kept awake thinking about him.   
donghyuck’s thoughts must have stirred mark who hugged his best friend closer, inhaling at the same time.   
“mornin’, hyuck.”  
“morning,” donghyuck muttered.  
“you wanna tell me what’s up now?”   
“i’ll give you a few minutes. ask me again.”

“come on, hyuck. please, i just want to help. i feel like a failure of a best friend. why were you distancing yourself last night?” mark had genuine concern stitched into his voice, worry etched into his forhead. his eyes were still clinging to sleep, but he was more concerned about donghyuck.  
“i just-“ he took a deep breath. “fuck it.”  
his lips touched his best friends, who was frozen beneath him. he wasn’t all that bothered, he just thought it was easier than explaining how disgustingly, painfully in love he was. mark wasn’t responding, still, and his arms had fallen to his sides from where they lay on donghyuck’s back. the younger pulled back, pulling up the duvet and getting up.  
“so that’s what- that’s what’s bothering you?” mark was still staring into the same place he was when donghyuck kissed him, genuine and utter shock taking over his body.   
“yeah.”  
“i- hyuck, i’m straight.”  
“yeah? the way you behave with me says otherwise, minhyung. i get that this isn’t your fault in any way, but call me when you sort your shit out. until then,” donghyuck cut himself off. “whatever. tell the others i’ve left.”  
“hyuck-“ mark had panic cross his face at the thought of donghyuck leaving him, but the youngest had already walked out of the door. mark contemplated following him, but decided that, ultimately, that would cause more harm than good.  
he was straight, wasnt he? and donghyuck had a crush on him?   
mark felt sick.

 

the others were eating breakfast (some shitty cold pizza from the night before that was left on the bench and cheap instant coffee, if that constitutes as breakfast) when jeno spoke up and asked where donghyuck was.  
“uh, he,” mark felt a lump in his throat. “he left.”  
“oh? when?”   
“it was before you woke up,” his chest was getting tighter. “he said he needed to deal with something.” it was half the truth. he said mark had stuff to deal with. jeno just made a noise as a form of recognition when jaemin shoved pizza in his blonde boyfriend’s mouth.   
mark felt even worse. 

 

he didn’t expect donghyuck to leave him. he thought he meant he was going and everything would return to normal on monday, but when mark’s younger friend didn’t appear at his door on the morning to walk to school together, his stomach sank. when donghyuck sat furthest away from him as he possibly could at lunch, his head began to hurt. the other boys noticed the tension and were beyond confused- the younger of the two refused to even look at mark. when renjun took him out and they went to the bathrooms and he asked mark what was wrong, he cried into his shoulder. it had only been two days but he missed his best friend. after thinking for a long time- those past two days had done wonders- the eldest didn’t think it was wise to speak to donghyuck in person in fear of causing something, so he opted for texting him after school had ended and he walked home by himself.

mark: hyuck  
mark: hyuck please  
mark: i’m sorry  
mark: i’m so sorry hyuck   
mark: please come back to me  
mark: i miss you so much  
mark: please

hyuck: give it a rest, mark

mark: no  
mark: i miss you so much  
mark: i’m so sorry

hyuck: you said that

mark: well it’s the truth  
mark: i shouldve kissed you back 

hyuck: no you shouldn’t have  
hyuck: not if you didn’t mean it

mark: what if i did?

hyuck: don’t lie to me out of pity 

mark: i’m not   
mark: give me ten minutes 

 

donghyuck realised his best friend wasn’t joking when he opened his front door after hearing a frantic knock, revealing a panting mark half bent over. it’s a ten minute walk from mark’s house to donghyuck’s- but only a five minute run. as soon as mark recognised donghyuck’s presence, his hands went up to cup the youngers face and used his thumbs to stroke his cheekbones, who stared at him blankly. 

“what?” donghyuck asked because mark just stared at him.

“just taking you in.”

“shut up. what do you want?”

“i want to kiss you, can i do that?”

“why?”

“you talk so much, you know that?” a smile made its way to mark’s face. “because i want to.” 

“okay.” the word barely had time to leave donghyuck’s lips as as soon as he’d said it, mark’s were pressed against them. mark tasted like the coffee hed been drinking before he got there, as well as the cherry lip balm he uses (and he really thought he was straight). the kiss was innocent and the older tried to pour as much affection into it as he humanely could, keeping his hands cupped around the red haired boy’s face. donghyuck brought his hands to tangle in mark’s hair, unable to stop the smile from appearing. it made the kiss a bit awkward, but mark let out a breathy laugh in response and pulled back. 

“so you can kiss, huh?” donghyuck teased lightly, making mark drop his head to his shoulder.

“i was shocked that time. god, hyuck, i’m so sorry. i’ll get down on my knees if it’ll help you forgive me,” mark had his eyes shut and donghyuck’s hands were still in his hair, stroking it as they stood in his doorway. 

“come inside and i’ll consider it.”

“one condition.”

“you’re not in a position to be making requests, lee.” mark knew he was joking. “what is it?” 

mark lifted his head. 

“i get to kiss you all i want,” a teasing glint was in his eyes.

“i think that could be arranged.”


End file.
